Talk:BMW M3 GTR (Race)
No Title If you look straight right there on the hood, in the photo of the Need For Speed Most Wanted 2012, the BMW M3 GTR has a sticker equal of Need For Speed Most Wanted BMW M3 GTR of 2005.The'll have a special edition of Need For Speed Most Wanted 2005? Clauderx (talk) 21:11, October 16, 2012 (UTC) :Thank you, Captain Obvious. Because mentioning everything that is already mentioned in the article is worthy of a discussion. CMAN122 (talk) 16:29, October 17, 2012 (UTC) I did not Clauderx (talk) 22:49, October 17, 2012 (UTC) Heat level The heat level on the m3 gtr automatically decreases to 5 after the final pursuit. Heat level 6 is only possible in the final pursuit and challenge series. I´m about to finish the game and I have 11 cars. Am I going to get the car even whit 11 cars? Because I dont want to sell a car, all of those are Blacklist Cars. Specifications Engine name is BMW P60B40 and the horse power is 493. Top speed in real life is 295 km/h, but my top speed record in MW2005 is 365 km/h. Strbac98's top speed record is 389 km/h http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/BMW_M3#M3_GTR_2 http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/BMW_M3#M3_GTR http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/P60B40 13:21, July 5, 2013 (UTC) :Read our guidelines before posting links. Wikipedia is not a credible source. [[User:LeMansRacer|'LeMansRacer']] 14:13, July 5, 2013 (UTC) NFS Rivals I think this car would make a good addition to the racers side of NFS Rivals. Tmi1080 (talk) 15:59, October 3, 2013 (UTC) Need for Speed: Most Wanted 5-1-0 Hello. Not sure how to start this off, but my topic of this is about the M3 GTR that appears in the PSP release of Need for Speed: Most Wanted. As is said on the Most Wanted 5-1-0 section, the release has two different variants of the car, with one unlocked earlier upon defeating Blacklist #3 and another being unlocked by defeating the #1. However, playing the game with my PSP again, I've noticed that the one unlocked earlier differs in appearance from the regular M3 GTR and appears to be the road-legal model. The most apparent difference came from the exterior, as the earlier variant has a rear spoiler identical to that of the street version. The inferior stats of this version compared to the one unlocked later in the game also proves this. So I am convinced that the first M3 GTR in the game is the road going variant and that the PSP release section of this article be altered to only mention the variant unlocked later - which looks identical to the race car, and move the infos of the earlier variant to the 'BMW M3 GTR (Street)' article. However, I would like to hear your say on this as I do not want to create a stir. If you approve and have no issues with it, I'll do what I've stated above. hyungwoo0312 (talk) 14:29, June 9, 2014 (UTC) :I agree with this. It has been a fair few years since I last played 5-1-0 and I'm glad someone has taken the time to research their observation. [[User:LeMansRacer|'LeMansRacer']] 15:06, June 9, 2014 (UTC) ::Regarding the anon's recent edit about the customization, I tested it on the standard Most Wanted, and we can indeed change the visual paint but not the body. Should it be the same for the 5-1-0 version? --Ultimate94ninja (talk) 19:44, April 7, 2015 (UTC) :::No. The M3 GTR race car in Most Wanted 5-1-0 can not be customised in any sort of way. Tested it on my PSP last night and I have a video to prove it should you want it. hyungwoo0312 (talk) 08:43, April 8, 2015 (UTC)